jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trouble with Clones
The Trouble with Clones is a Season 3 episode from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot After Cindy's report at school that Jimmy can't beat the record of the great professor, Jimmy decided to look for someone to help him. He finds out that Evil Jimmy is the one who can help him. In the Earth's orbit, Evil Jimmy has hijacked a communication satellite and began to pull prank calls all over Retroville while escaping from Jimmy and the other clones from "Send in the Clones". Jimmy was able to stop him after a laser battle, and takes him to his lab. Jimmy created a device that can turn his evil clone into a good clone. Unfortunately, Evil Jimmy cuts out one of the chemical pipes. Jimmy activates the machine, and the clone pretends to be good. Evil Jimmy gets the Hypno-ray, and begins to wreck havoc, which includes making Carl and Sheen think that they're female backup singers and Cindy and Libby think that they're marines. Jimmy was able to put everyone back to normal and finds out that his clone went to his lab, and gets the Quantum Duplicating Device, which creates a perfect copy of something, but destroys the original in the process. Jimmy chases the clone in the lab, who finds out that his rocket's engine was clogged with watermelon. Evil Jimmy has used the Duplicator to create an Evil Earth. Jimmy finds out that Evil Jimmy has planned to suck the real Earth into oblivion. Jimmy disguises himself as Evil Jimmy to infiltrate the evil Earth. When Jimmy went to Evil Jimmy's house, he was trapped by the clones, Evil Hugh, Evil Judy and Evil Goddard was here as well. Jimmy was able to keep Evil Jimmy down to stop his plan. Unfortunately, Evil Jimmy tore the dark chip from the duplicating machine to try to put Jimmy into oblivion. As evil Earth is sucked into a void, Jimmy was able to escape, and thinks that doesn't need to beat the record as Jimmy finally saved the real Earth once again. Just then, a big black cloud came from where the evil Earth had been, and Evil Jimmy's face appears as he vows to one day return and exact his vengeance. Trivia/Goofs * Evil Jimmy makes several references to the 1985-1990 trilogy of Back To The Future such as calling Good Jimmy "Doc" as Marty McFly calls Doc Brown in all three movies, and referring to "Plutonium" when he is talking about the materials needed to make Evil Jimmy good by using De-Evilizer. * Even though Evil Jimmy vowed revenge, he never came back. The producers were planning to bring him back, but due to the show's cancellation, his return was scrapped. * It's unknown why the cloud created by the dark chip sucked only the evil Earth and didn't keep growing, and continued to suck other planets. * This is probably the darkest episode of the series. * The cloud created by the broken chip is similar to a black hole. * The Evil Earth which Evil Jimmy created is actually an antimatter although antimatter isn't actually an evil version of an object. When matter and antimatter (if it's a copy of the matter), they will both be eliminated by an explosion. * The prank call scene was a reference to The Simpsons where Bart often plays prank calls at the Moe's Tavern. *This is the second and final appearance of Evil Jimmy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episodes